


wine tasting

by Ankal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wine, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankal/pseuds/Ankal
Summary: Some mindless fun with tasting wine from your lover's skin.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	wine tasting

“What do you have for me today?” Sakusa asks, leaning comfortably into the armchair in his suit. He looks so ridiculously handsome and charming in it that Atsumu doesn’t know how he held it together at the awards ceremony. 

“Omi-omi, it might be surprising, but,” Atsumu lies with a laugh, “I don’t have anythin’ planned. Let’s have a couple of drinks and then we’ll see.”

The surprised and interested glint in Sakusa’s eyes is enough for Atsumu to climb onto him and press a fervent kiss on his mouth. Sakusa tilts his head back and hooks one finger under Atsumu’s chin to deepen the kiss, biting his lip when Atsumu inevitably moans into it.

Atsumu draws back, eyes glossy and lips shiny. “I’ll get the wine.”

“Oh, so you’re going to wine me but there is no dinner?” 

_“I’m_ the dinner,” Atsumu replies with a smirk. 

“Delicious,” is all Sakusa says before he leans in, grabbing Atsumu by the waist and jerking him forward so that there is no further space between them. Atsumu feels a corrupted smile work its way onto his face, and by the looks of it Sakusa is aware, too.

“Possessive, Omi-kun,” Atsumu sing-songs.

Sakusa doesn’t dignify him with a response, but sinks his teeth into Atsumu’s neck, inevitably leaving a mark there. Atsumu’s eyes roll to the back of his head, and he cannot help the explicit moan rolling out of his chest. 

“I like people to know,” Sakusa growls into the crook of his neck, “what is mine.”

Atsumu’s brows furrow without control and he bites his bottom lip at the feelings that _one_ _single_ sentence elicits. He grinds on Sakusa’s lap, drawing harassed hitched breaths and sighs from the man beneath him, and lets him sloppily kiss the lines across his throat. 

When Sakusa gently bites into his Adam’s apple, Atsumu cannot hold back a groan forming in his chest. God, he needs him. He needs him _now._

 _But then,_ Atsumu thinks, _I won’t have the time or the place to do what I want to do._

And that just won’t do.

He draws back, a safe distance between him and Sakusa’s predatory, shiny black eyes, and smiles sweetly upon the man. “I’ll get the wine.”

Sakusa grunts, but Atsumu is off his lap in a flash. He grabs the wine from the refrigerator, his erection painfully visible and tangible under his slacks. As he turns the corkscrew, the imagery he’s about to witness fills his chest with excitement, making him hyper aware of the thumping in his ribcage.

“Remove yer shirt, but leave the jacket on,” he calls into the living room.

He knows Sakusa has questions. He also knows he’ll oblige.

But the knowledge alone is not enough to prepare him for the vision he stumbles upon when he returns to the living room. Sakusa Kiyoomi in a white jacket with nothing underneath sitting comfortably on Atsumu’s armchair with a ravenous look in his eyes. The glint turns somewhat curious when he sees Atsumu has brought no wine glasses with him, but he doesn’t ask. 

Atsumu unbuttons his button-down a little, not fully but enough to show some skin he knows Sakusa will want to taste. The black gaze darkens impossibly.

He walks over to him, and takes a sip straight from the bottle, and bends down to pull him into another kiss. 

Sakusa hums into his mouth, tongues working heavily as one hand snakes its way around and grabs a fistful of Atsumu’s hair. Atsumu bites Sakusa’s tongue lightly, and Sakusa pulls at his hair as a warning, but it’s all playful, if not for the overbearing lust. 

After a couple of seconds Atsumu withdraws again, and stands up fully to gaze at Sakusa’s bare chest and the bulge visible on his lap. He smiles, threatening and lustful. “Let’s make a fucking mess, Omi.” 

When he tilts the bottle over Sakusa’s head, he sees the understanding flash in those dark eyes. Sakusa smiles, so coy and playful that Atsumu wants to prop down to one knee and ask him to be his forever, but the only way he shows is that his hand shakes a little, and small droplets flow down onto the pale chest under him. 

“Oh,” Atsumu says, slightly surprised. And then he drags two fingers into the crimson stream on the pale chest to suck them in his mouth. Sakusa looks at him, eager and hungry.

Then he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out a little.

Atsumu doesn’t know how he doesn’t come right there, but he watches as the wine pours down onto Sakusa’s mouth and flows over to his chin, his neck, his chest, staining the wonderfully clean jacket the man wore. It drips erotically from Sakusa’s cheek to the sofa, and the suggestive dribbles that disappear under the jacket make Atsumu want to rip it off, destroying the clothing altogether and just slide on the man’s lap.

But he doesn’t. He stops pouring for a second to let the man swallow the wine in his mouth, then pours a little more before setting the wine aside and gently perching upon his lap. 

“Keep yer chin up and don’t swallow.” 

Sakusa listens to him, like he almost always does when Atsumu’s on top of him, and Atsumu finds himself licking at the stains of wine on the pale skin. He first licks his throat clean, biting here and there, listening to the muffled groans from Sakusa, unable to close his mouth and make proper sounds.

He then licks further down on the chest, biting the nipple. He hears a loud clack and looks up to see Sakusa’s mouth shut and the man watching him with a penetrating gaze. Atsumu knows the wine’s still in his mouth. He smiles, and nibbles with the nipple, biting and circling it with his tongue. Sakusa grits his teeth.

Atsumu finally moves upwards, tilting Sakusa’s chin up and opening his mouth to taste the wine awaiting for him, now warm and sweet. He drinks it from the other man’s mouth, licking at his lips for any residue, and delightedly finds that a few drops escaped from their mouths onto Sakusa’s chest. He completely unbuttons his shirt, leaning onto the man, and feels the wetness spread onto his chest as well. 

“Guess we’ll do a lot of cleanin’ tonight, Omi-omi,” he says playfully.

The slight smile tugging at Sakusa’s lips and the deadly, carnivorous gaze is worth it all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by and for Lizzie's artwork, which is GORGEOUS and BREATH-TAKING. 
> 
> You can see it [here](https://twitter.com/karasuno9_10/status/1338685147709927424)
> 
> Thank you for the SakuAtsu food. <3 
> 
> Come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mamabrainrot) !!!


End file.
